She Will Be Loved
by Deep Wonderment
Summary: Cedric watches over Hermione after his death. A oneshot songfic to Maroon 5's She Will Be Loved


**Title: **She Will Be Loved**  
Author: **hiphopmarmalade**  
Rating: **PG (K+**  
Pairing/Character: **Cedric Diggory/ Hermione Granger**  
Summary: **Cedric watches Hermione's life after his death**  
Word Count: **1,265  
**Warnings:** AU- Cedric and Hermione were together during the events of _Goblet of Fire_. Also obvious Character Death.**  
Notes: **I don't own Harry Potter or "She Will be Loved by Maroon 5. Written for LJ community 7musicalmuses. Please feel free to read my other works.

* * *

_Beauty queen of only eighteen_  
_She had some trouble with herself_  
_He was always there to help her_  
_She always belonged to someone else_

Cedric sighed. Hermione was marrying Ronald Weasley today. She had just turned 18 and it was after the second war. In the war she had become severely injured. She had only survived because Cedric had given up his ability to stay with all other departed souls and be a ghost. He stayed out of sight most of the time. He just couldn't let her die. It hurt so much to watch her with Ron. Cedric wanted to be in his place. He had loved her ever since his sixth year.

_  
I drove for miles and miles  
And wound up at your door  
I've had you so many times but somehow  
I want more_

Cedric had gone to practically the ends of the earth in order to keep Hermione alive. He had begged and pleaded to keep her alive. Now his punishment was to follow her and to haunt her. He had been able to love her for a year and it seemed like it was enough but the torture of having to watch her all the time killed Cedric on the inside.

_  
I don't mind spending everyday  
Out on your corner in the pouring rain  
Look for the girl with the broken smile  
Ask her if she wants to stay awhile  
And she will be loved  
She will be loved  
_

Cedric really didn't mind having to follow her around all the time. He remembered how she looked when Harry brought Cedric's body back after the third task. Tears poured from her face like raindrops and she was trying to smile because Harry was alive. no one knew about the relationship that her and Cedric had shared. He just wanted to take her in her arms and hold her. She looked so broken. He just wanted to love her.

_  
Tap on my window knock on my door  
I want to make you feel beautiful_

_I know I tend to get so insecure  
It doesn't matter anymore_

Cedric was always there for her. She never knew anymore. I mean he never wanted to scare her. He just wanted his beautiful princess to remain happy and beautiful and not have to worry about a thing. He always wondered what would happen if she saw him-If she were to see what had become of him. The thought scared him. However, it had been about a year now. Now she could never know. She would never know what he did for her. It was a complicated situation and he just couldn't tell her.

_  
It's not always rainbows and butterflies  
It's compromise that moves us along  
My heart is full and my door's always open  
You can come anytime you want  
_

Cedric remembered how much they talked during the tournament. It was becoming more and more clear to Hermione that adults can not be trusted. It was a lesson that everyone seemed to learn eventually. She took it hard. Before that time Hermione used to think that everything one needed to know could be learned in books or from authority figures, but as each task she learned more and more that adults can mess up too and books won't tell you about death. Cedric was always there for her as much as he could be. She knew he would always make time for her and that was the important part.

_  
I don't mind spending everyday  
Out on your corner in the pouring rain  
Look for the girl with the broken smile  
Ask her if she wants to stay awhile  
And she will be loved  
And she will be loved  
And she will be loved  
And she will be loved  
_

Hermione cried over Harry's body after and Voldemort and Harry both died. It was tragic really. Harry had to die in order to get rid of Voldemort. He was a horocrux. No one comforted Hermione. It was raining and she was convinced that everyone thought her tears were raindrops. Ron and Neville were getting over the thrill of jointly killing Voldemort. The rest of Weasleys were comforting Ginny. Just the day before she and Harry and become engaged. Luna was off in her own world. She was the one who killed Harry once it became apparent that he had to die. Hermione was busy battling the Malfoys with Snape of all people. She couldn't cope as well as everyone else who was around Harry and Voldemort and knew what happened. She knew she should smile. Voldemort was gone. But it was hard. She was alone.

_  
I know where you hide  
Alone in your car  
Know all of the things that make you who you are  
I know that goodbye means nothing at all  
Comes back and begs me to catch her every time she falls_

Cedric remembered all the things Hermione said when she visited his grave. It was a lot like the year before he died where she would come to him with her fears and problems and he would listen. Whenever she was hurt or upset she would come to his grave and tell him about it. He supposed it made her feel better. Each time she said this was the last but it never was.

_  
Tap on my window knock on my door  
I want to make you feel beautiful  
_

Cedric cherished the times she came to talk to him. It always made him thank that he was the only person she could rely on. It made him feel special. It made him feel like nothing had changed and he wasn't really dead.

_  
I don't mind spending everyday  
Out on your corner in the pouring rain  
Look for the girl with the broken smile  
Ask her if she wants to stay awhile  
And she will be loved  
And she will be loved  
And she will be loved  
And she will be loved  
_

Watching Ginny do Hermione's hair was boring Cedric so he left to go check on the Groom. What he overheard made him happy. He never thought that Ron was good enough for Hermione but as he listened to Ron tell Neville how much he loved Hermione and how much she meant to him he realized something. She had someone to love her. He understood what had happened yesterday.

_  
Please don't try so hard to say goodbye  
Please don't try so hard to say goodbye  
_

When Hermione came to his grave yesterday she told him that she had to love Ron one-hundred-percent. She told Cedric that he would always hold a place in her heart as her first love but she had to move on. She also mentioned that she thought he should too. It was like she knew. She knew about his bargain. Hermione was always so clever. It hurt him at the time but he got it now.

_  
Yeah  
I don't mind spending everyday  
Out on your corner in the pouring rain  
_

Cedric watched Hermione walk down the aisle in the backyard of The Burrow. The sunlight shone making her look angelic and Cedric saw tears of happiness in her eyes. One of the more curious things about Hermione Granger was that ever since Cedric died she could only cry if it was cloudy or raining. But here she was in daylight with happy tears in her eyes. At that moment Cedric realized he had fulfilled his end of the bargain.

_  
Try so hard to say goodbye_

As Ron Weasley kissed his new wife Cedric floated away to finally be at peace.


End file.
